wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dzieci Mrozu
Dzieci Mrozu, znane również jako krasnoludy mrozu to rasa krasnoludów zamieszkująca Burzowe Szczyty. Ostatnimi czasy zaprzyjaźnili się z Ligą Odkrywców i mimo wielu różnic między nimi a ich krasnoludzkimi braćmi, witają z otwartymi ramionami członków Przymierza w swoich domostwach. Są oni prowadzeni przez Yorga Stormhearta, "Króla Dzieci Mrozu", który rządzi nimi z potężnej Ostoi Mrozu na Wzgórzowych Szczytach. Dzieci Mrozu Dzieci Mrozu to tajemnicza, nowo odkryta frakcja "dzieci mrozu". Zamieszkuje ona Burzowe Szczyty, a większość nazywa Ostoję Mrozu swoim domem. Ostatnimi czasy Ostoja Mrozu zaprzyjaźniła się z Ligą Odkrywców - w przeciwieństwie do krasnoludów żelaza - i wita z otwartymi ramionami w swoich domach wszystkich członków Przymierza. Yorg Stormheart, Król Dzieci Mrozu, zgodził się pozwolić swemu ludowi na wstępowanie do Sojuszu podczas walki z Królem Liszem. Mimo to Yorg nie raduje się tym wyborem, który kosztuje życie dzieci mrozu. Duże korzyści z sojuszu czerpie Liga Odkrywców, która uważa, że dzieci mrozu mogą pomóc jej w zadaniu odkrywania informacji na temat tytanicznego dziedzictwa krasnoludów. Brann Bronzebeard zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi jeszcze wcześniej, co jest wspominane w licznych zadaniach. Obecny związek dzieci mrozu z krasnoludami żelaza nie jest znany, jednak może być nieprzyjazny, jeśli nic nie zmieniło się od ostatnich bitew. Ten kontakt stanowi powtórzenie konfliktu między krasnoludami z Ironforge oraz Wildhammerami a krasnoludami Ciemnego Żelaza. Lokacje * Ostoja Mrozu, Burzowe Szczyty * Dolina Oddech Bora i Upadek Bora, Burzowe Szczyty Reputacja Reputacja u Dzieci Mrozu jest zdobywana poprzez wypełnianie zadań jednorazowych oraz jednego zadania codziennego. Codzienne zadanie, 78 Pushed Too Far jest dawane przez Fjorlina Frostbrowa w Ostoi Mrozu. Po wykonaniu daje ono 250 punktów reputacji. W patchu 3.3 wszystkie frakcje Awangardzie Przymierza otrzymują reputację od zadań i lochów 5-osobowych. To eliminuje konieczność zdobywania reputacji u Dzieci Mrozu tylko poprzez codzienne zadania. Zadania procentujące reputacją u Dzieci Mrozu * 80 Among the Champions - +63 punkty reputacji * 80 Battle Before the Citadel - +62 punkty reputacji * 80 Threat from Above - +63 punkty reputacji * 80 Taking Battle to the Enemy - +62 punkty reputacji * 80 Pushed Too Far - +250 punktów reputacji * 80 Blood of the Chosen - +62 punkty reputacji * 80 Assault by Ground - +62 punkty reputacji * 80 King of the Mountain - +63 punkty reputacji Orły Burzowego Sztandaru Tak jak Wildhammerzy sprzymierzyli się z gryfami podczas Drugiej Wojny, tak dzieci mrozu nawiązały specjalną więź z latającymi stworzeniami, orłami burzowego sztandaru. Te orły są wyraźnie większe od innych gatunków orłów i są bardzo odporne, co pozwala im mieszkać w trudnych warunkach Burzowych Szczytów, co jest podobne do sytuacji samych dzieci mrozu. Dzieci mrozu dosiadają tych wielkich bestii jako latających wierzchowców. Dzieci Mrozu hodują również te orły, gdyż pisklęta burzowego sztandaru można spotkać w Ostoi Mrozu. Wygląd Z oddali dzieci mrozu wyglądają jak normalne krasnoludy, jednak po bliższych oględzinach widać, że mają one wyraźny jasnoniebieski kolor skóry, niemalże upodabniający ją do lodu. Po dalszym przyjrzeniu można zauważyć, że dzieci mrozu mają podobne znaki, jak ziemni. To może wskazywać, że dzieci mrozu to ziemni, którzy zaadaptowali się w surowym klimacie Northrend. :Uwaga: Wygląd dzieci mrozu powstał przy ponownym użyciu modelu ziemnych. en:Frostborn es:Enano natoescarcha fr:Givre-nés Kategoria:Alliance Vanguard Kategoria:Northrend Kategoria:Burzowe Szczyty Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Rasy